To Decide is to Love
by KatnissMellark98
Summary: A Hunger Games fanfiction. Rory takes it to himself to keep an eye on Prim after her sister is chosen for the games although he isn't sure for his feelings for her. Will be their full lives. Prim/Rory. hints of Peeta/Katniss. one shot


**The 74th Hunger Games Reaping**

I see Prim, the girl I have a deep feeling for, although I'm not sure if it is love or hate, frozen. She's frozen in place as if she had been put in the freezer, as if she had been shoved in the lake unable to get out and frozen. Her skin is pale. She had been called for the Hunger Games, a sick twisted death match, where 24 kids are put in the wild arena, and forced to fight to death. Part of me wanted to be up there holding onto her, but the other part was thinking nothing of it, only that a poor twelve year old was chosen for this twisted death game. I had been listening to Gale too much, maybe because it entertained me, the thought of a rebellion, maybe because I was scared of it. I'm not sure, but all I know is I have this feeling for Primrose Everdeen.

I snap out of my frozen state too see my brother wrestling away Prim from the stage and hoisting her sister Katniss up. Katniss was also my brother's best friend, and his love interest, and I guess Prim was mine, but sometimes I really did hate her goody two shoes personality, but then she was really sweet, and caring. Prim is carried to her mother by Gale to her screaming and crying. I can't help but wipe my own tears away as they fall. Katniss was a friend of mine too. She helped me and my family, and other than that she was a great girl. Even if all I heard was the stuff Gale had said, about how fearless she was when it came to the hunting, how beautiful she was when the sun caught ther eyes, or her shiny black hair, you know romantic stuff like that, but I had met her first hand, and she was really nice.

I come back to reality again and see a new boy on stage. The baker's boy. Was it Rye? Peter? or was it Peeta? yes it was Peeta. He would not stand a chance. He was so weak and so innocent. A goody two shoes like Primrose, he would never live. Maybe Katniss would, she stood a chance. She knows how to hunt, she knows how to make a trap, and she knows how to starve, like any child in District 12. I notice I keep losing myself, and there is no way I could stop it, no way I could ever quit feeling bad for Katniss and her poor sister. I notice everyone has left. Prim has likely gone to see her sister, and I'm still behind the ropes, zoned out. I head to the justice building leasurely and stand outside the door waiting for Prim. Although I'm not sure if I love or hate this girl, I feel as though I must comfort her, so I continue waiting out the door.

When she finally comes out she is in tears broken down on the ground, her mother trys to comfort her by rubbing her back, but she's not too convincing because she's crying herself. I look at Prim's mother and send her a glance saying that I could take care of it. She nodded and headed off. I look at Prim and take a sigh in, in return she looks at me with red puffy eyes. I crouch down beside her.

"Prim," I whisper. "Prim, Prim," I say slowly and soothingly. She begins to stop but then she begins crying harder. She screams and scratches the hard ground with her nails. I run my fingers down her back.

"She's my my sister," Prim whines to me. "And and she's not gonna make it," she says beginning to scream and cry more. I rub her back more. I begin whispering her name again. She's still screaming and crying.

"Prim, she's going to be fine, she has more of a chance than most of those kids, she's strong, she's fast, and she knows more than those other children, they know nothing compared to her, she'll be okay" I half beg half comfort her. The tears ease up and the screams stop. "You're going to be just fine too," I add.

"I'll be okay," she says beginning to wipe her tears away, "She'll be okay," she says. "Mom will be okay," she says still whining. I stand up as she looks at me. Prim's tears fade away and the shakes begin. She is like a mini earthquake as her own world begins to quake, as does mine. Most of the time she can be shaky, but not like today.

"Let's get you home," I say to her, trying to keep her and myself calm. I put my hand out for her. She looks up at me with her beautiful although blood shot blue eyes, and grasps my hand. I pull her up and tuck her into my arms. I can feel her sniffling into my chest, and that's when I knew the only feeling I could ever feel for her was love.

**The Final 8**

School has been canceled because I guess the Hunger Games is more important than a good education to the Capitol. Their entertainment is more important than our schooling. So I haven't seen Prim. One day during the final eight I decide to go to her house, to make sure she was alright. We had been talking off and on, awkwardly, but still. Anyway I begin to head to her house. I travel down to her house from mine. Her house is maybe a half of a mile away from mine, so this takes me about four minutes. I find her laying on the lawn picking at a flower, picking the petals off muttering something. I dismiss it and smile at her. She still hasn't seen me.

"Primrose?" I say loudly. She looks at me and throws the flower. She smiles back at me and begins to push herself up to a sitting position. Her beautiful blue eyes meet mine as I come in closer. She flips back her blonde hair. I feel a tug at my heart. I know this girl and I love her, but how could she ever love me back?

"Hi Rory," she says to me motioning me towards him. I smile at her. She has been doing a lot better since her sister made it to the final eight. She has been smiling, talking, and even laughing from time to time, but she has her moments. I get it though. If Gale or Vick had been chosen for the games I wouldn't even be as strong suited as her even if they did make it to the final eight. I would still be broken and out of sight. She's my unspoken trooper. She doesn't know it but I do.

"You well?" I ask curiously. She smiles at me.

"I'm well. How about yourself?" she replies politely.

"I'm alright I guess. What have you been doing all day?" I say awkwardly trying to strike up a normal conversation with her.

"Nothing at all. Just sort of sitting out her thinking," she replies with a small white smile.

"About what?" I ask curiously.

"Anything really," She says to me. I nod, sort of disapointed. I thought maybe she was going to say she was thinking about me, but I guess girls aren't so predictable, and they're not going to tell you anything at first. Maybe another day. We sit on the lawn in silence for a while.

"I should go home," I say thinking of my mom and siblings. She nods as I get up and begin heading to my home. I love her and I know it for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know this isn't finished yet, I am still working on it. It will be much longer.<strong>


End file.
